The Ghost of Hatsune Miku
Luo Tianyi: Boy, I feel so good about Miku's house. I'll take her extra leeks and use them for my different types of food because I'm starting to like it here~ Ruby: *entering Miku's house* Tianyi, what are you doing? I heard a panicky message from Lapis when she suggested that she split up with your neighbor Moke. *Tian Dian starts flying around her* Who is this? Tianyi: My little buddy? Oh, that's Tian Dian. She doesn't like it when Miku had engaged deactivation. *Tian Dian flies back to her* What? You're saying that I'm taking over as the new queen of Vocaloid? *scoffs* Don't be silly, you single-winged tot, I assure you everything will be OK. Ruby: Come on, Tian, let's go tell the rest of the Vocaloids what happened to my former leader. *runs away as Tian Dian follows her* Tianyi: Where are you going, Ruby? *door slams* Hmm, who cares what I've done? (scene cuts to Ruby running through the city with Tian Dian following her) Ruby: Dreadful news, guys, Miku's been deactivated~! Lily: '''She has? My God, that seems impossible! '''DAINA: I think it's too late for us. DEX: Yeah, I feel the same thing. LOLA: Boil my lipstick wax; I don't think that's right. Leon, do you have any flowers brought recently? LEON: Just a variety, Lola, I'll take at least one rose to turn the dark side to bright. Prima: Tonio, I've got something in my head that we might be able to rehearse some laments. Tonio: I know, Prima, it's a good idea for Miku's fate, though. KAITO: Hang in there, Miku, I'm coming for you; just don't slip away~! Megurine Luka: What?! *starts shedding her tears* I was only planning to give Miku a new gift! *sniffles* Kamui Gakupo: Now, now, Luka, it's just a rumor somebody had started. I'll find out who's done this so you can feel better somehow. SeeU: Oh, my.... looks like I have to go get a coroner in Vocaland. (many Vocaloids running to where Kimberly Jordan mourns over Hatsune Miku, screaming close to her) Miriam: Kimberly? *runs close and kneels next to her* What's the matter? Kimberly Jordan: Miriam, when I tried one of the recent Talkloid videos, I feel so shocked about Miku; I'm telling the Youtube members that she's still a Vocaloid and always will be. Who made Lapis say that she's not?! *wailing* Miriam: There, there, master... it's just somebody who thinks it's true, but that's a fib. I'll prove it for your sake, OK? Hatsune Miku (voiceover): It was the moment that I was all of a sudden broken down by some mystery. I collapsed in the middle of my hobby of picking flowers that I love the best. Those from around the world who love me so much all their lives have different feelings about me and I guess some decided to scold those who say they hate me. How am I supposed to live a happy life in a state like this? I'm still in my white gown decorated with roses that I put on my whole self earlier. KAITO: My dear beloved Miku... (Kimberly wailing) Miriam: Aw, shhh.......... I'm sorry this has already affected you. *pats Kimberly on the shoulders* You're gonna be OK as long as I prove someone wrong. (Luka sniffles clutching a tulip bouquet and Gakupo sighs) LOLA: *gasping* My heavens... *sheds her tears slightly* LEON: Miku, can you hear me? Mo Qingxian: What's all this commotion I'm hearing? Sweet ANN: Crikey, this doesn't look good. Gumi: I guess our turquoise friend must've been fallen to a lethal strike. (other approaching Vocaloids clamoring with all the little buddies of some owners hovering over Miku and Kaito) MAIKA: Hmm? Something's telling me this lead amiga of mine had caught some blow to it. YOHIOloid: Yeah, I have no idea what kind of method it was. (Lapis Aoki and Moke Zhiyu screaming) Lapis Aoki: The pain; the pain! I CAN'T STAND IT~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moke Zhiyu: Neither can I~! Kimberly: L-Lapis? Moke? *sheds her tears* Does this mean I'm not the only one to engage this agony? Lapis: Absolutely, Kimberly, I just found out myself in the first place. Moke: And she told me how this happened. Miku (voiceover): With so many Vocaloids surrounding Master Kimberly, there were some who are just crying, some who went on screaming and some trying to console the Great Crossover master herself, reassuring her that I will revive when the remedy is figured out with the rest gathering flowers and candles. Prima and Tonio are about to sing one of the laments, though I can hardly hear them. Prima :I know, I know I've let you down :I've been a fool to myself :I thought that I could live for no one else :But now, through all the hurt and pain :It's time for me to respect :The ones you love mean more than anything Tonio :So with sadness in my heart :I feel the best thing I could do :Is end it all and leave forever :What's done is done, it feels so bad :What once was happy now is sad :I'll never love again, my world is ending & Tonio :I wish that I could turn back time :'Cause now the guilt is all mine :Can't live without the trust from those you love :I know we can't forget the past :You can't forget love and pride :Because of that, it's killing me inside Miku (voiceover): I'm still in Kaito's arms as he leads the procession carrying me to where I would have my own glass coffin. 'Cause in the next 6 hours, I'll rise as a ghost wearing the same gown with white roses still on my hair and I'm going to haunt Tianyi for not caring about me until she confesses. (scene fades to all in the forest with SeeU being the first to pay respects to Miku by giving her a flower bouquet) SeeU (still shedidng her tears): Rest in peace, my Japanese friend, you'll always be in my heart no matter what. Lily: I've got some white lily flowers just for you, Mimeishu...*puts her white lily bouquet next to SeeU's*...hope your life will be started over. Kimberly: Why, oh, why, oh, why did this hurt my feelings? Voice cast *Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku *Kimberly Jordan as herself *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Naoto Fuga as KAITO *Sarah Brightman as Prima *Yu Asakawa as Megurine Luka *GACKT as Camui Gakupo *Misha Bird as Ruby *Shan Xin as Luo Tianyi *Dahee Kim as SeeU *EmpathP/Aki Glancy as DAINA *Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee as DEX *Yuri Masuda as Lily Voicebanks for Talkloid *L♀LA V1 *LE♂N V1 *Tonio V3 *MAIKA V4 Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Videos featuring Kimberly Jordan Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:MMD productions